


More Than Just a Human

by gratuitous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Face Slapping, Gratuitous Smut, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gratuitous/pseuds/gratuitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s been a while since you’ve played with me ma’am, it’s only been sword training for months and I need your attention in other ways, not just in sparring as your equal. Please…” She reached out resting a hand on Pearl’s knee. The gem was giving Connie her full attention as she processed what she was being told. “Please use me Ma’am… I want to be pushed around, I want you to hurt me…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just a Human

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so nobody probably wants it but I wanted it so I wrote it. Everyone is probably horribly out of character but tbh I just really needed to write some smut. I'm sorry.
> 
> Proofread and mildly edited by a friend who would rather not be named.

The sounds of swords crashing together rang out through the arena, the dueling had been going on for a while now, Connie had lost track at this point of exactly how long. Pearl continued to try and refocus and push her anyway, Connie had also lost track of her shouting at this point, entirely stuck in her mind.  
Once more Pearl lunged forward offensively, though this time the human’s eyes had strayed from her opponent and the sword neared her dangerously close. If it weren’t for Pearl’s experience and ability to react quickly she would have been impaled, but rather the gem only nicked her shoulder, a small drop of blood dripped out from the wound causing Connie to wince and drop her sword to the ground.

“Connie!” Pearl immediately dropped her own weapon and rushed to her partner’s side. She grabbed the human and supported her weight so she would not fall as her knees weakened.

“What were you doing? I know you’re capable of deflecting much worse, you’ve been sloppy all day and you’re not listening to me. What’s gotten into you?” the gem goaded sternly, she was still worked up from the scrimmage, her breaths short and adrenaline pumping.  
Connie did not answer immediately, Pearl sensed she was still regaining her composure and as she had noticed all day the girl was not herself. Supporting Connie’s weight she walked her over to the seating at the side of the arena and eased her down to the ground onto a large pillow, one that had long since become a fixture in the area and then sat herself on the seats beside it. She let out a long heavy sigh and rubbed her temples, at this point Connie was an adult human, and Pearl held her to very high standards, she expected her to engage in combat at the same level as herself, the teacher, now, their training had become more of equals working off of each other at their best.  
Looking down to Connie she seemed so small, her eyes darted back and forth as she folded her hands in her lap with a disappointed frown. She sighed as well and looked to Pearl pathetically. The gem was becoming more than frustrated; she collected herself enough to reach out a gentle hand to Connie’s cheek stroking it with care before moving to tilt her chin up to connect their gazes. 

“Connie, you have to communicate with me, tell me what’s wrong.” Pearl instructed gently but firmly. Connie blinked and stared back at her, swallowing before answering the gem.  
“I-I’m sorry, Ma’am…” she started, Pearl interjected as she could still feel the girl’s hesitancy. 

“Whatever it is I need you to tell me, you know it’s not going to deter me.” She reassured. This time Connie shifted to better her posture, a bit of spark in her eyes where normally flames burned determinedly. 

“It’s been a while since you’ve played with me ma’am, it’s only been sword training for months and I need your attention in other ways, not just in sparring as your equal. Please…” She reached out resting a hand on Pearl’s knee. The gem was giving Connie her full attention as she processed what she was being told. “Please use me Ma’am… I want to be pushed around, I want you to hurt me…” she finished pulling her hand away, falling back into a submissive and unsure posture. 

Pearl paused for a moment, taking the time to process exactly what Connie had told her and to reflect on their recent interactions. She was right. Their only interactions for months had been sparring. Perhaps Pearl had gotten carried away and had forgotten the needs of the girl who she had taken on to be more than just a student. She shook her head and pulled herself back into the present, looking to Connie who now stared at her with those wide and pleading eyes waiting patiently for the gem to consider her request.  
Pearl leaned forward once again to place her hand on the girl’s cheek softly and Connie leaned into the touch. 

“You remember your safe words?” she asked. Connie nodded slowly, anticipation building within her now. The gem’s smile turned into a smirk, she raised her other hand delivering a harsh slap to Connie’s unprotected cheek causing her to flinch with a small yelp then reach to soothe the now red cheek. “Speak to me. I need to hear you say it.”

Her submissive closed her eyes and replied, “Yes Ma’am, I remember my safe words and will use them if needed.” 

Her compliance earned her a grin as the gem then pulled the band holding her hair together away and began running her fingers through her hair. Pearl leaned forward and landed a gentle kiss on her forehead, “Good girl…” she started as she stood and looked down to meet her gaze. She could sense Connie’s excitement now, she had suddenly become much more alert, much more herself.

“Now stand and strip for me.”

______________________________________

“I don’t understand, Amethyst. She’s acting strange lately. Ever since she’s breached human adulthood she’s just started being…” Pearl couldn’t find the exact word she was searching for, she moved her hands around trying to find the phrase and then threw them up after giving up, “…Strange!” she finished.   
Amethyst rolled her eyes in response before taking another bite of the pizza she had been working on. With her mouth full of food she sighed, “You still don’t get it do you? Geez you’re so dense sometimes, P.” her shoulders shrugged and she swallowed.

“Get what, Amethyst? Why don’t you just tell me, and on that note why is she telling you something she won’t tell me? I’ve been working with her for years!” she was starting to get annoyed with the notion that she was out of the loop when really if Connie needed something as a student she should be approaching her teacher and not… well… whatever Amethyst was to her. She crossed her arms, resisting any foot tapping for now.

“Pearl!” Amethyst exclaimed before jumping down and stomping over to the taller gem. “She likes you! Do I have to spell it out for you?” 

Pearl raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment before replying. “Well I like her too, she’s a good pupil, why should that change anything?”

The purple gem sighed again, this time throwing her head back dramatically and added a groan for extra frustrated emphasis. “No dummy! She has romantic feelings for you! Don’t you see the way she looks at you? And for crap’s sake she blushes every time you even touch her shoulder! Damn Pearl, I thought I was the slow one…” after saying what she needed to she made her way to the door opening to her room, with one last shake of her head she disappeared, entrance closing behind her.

Pearl stilled for a moment. She stared at her counterpart and continued staring even as the doors closed behind Amethyst.

Something clicked and she exclaimed to no one,

“What!?”


End file.
